Riot in the Null Void
Category:Episodes "Riot in the Null Void" is the sixth episode of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Returns. Synopis When a huge riot breaks out in the Null Void between the prisoners there, the team must hurry and settle things out before the riot turns into a Civil War. Plot In the Null Void, robots are patroling the jail. Just then the prisoners begam staring at each other and began angrily shouting. The guards try to calm them down and yell at them but the prisoners destroy the guards. They all break out of their jail cells and rampage trhoughout the jail. The cacth it on fire and begin rioting all of the Null Void. Back on Earth, the team is at Mr. Smoothy's bored and drinking smoothies. Ben gets another smoothie and excitedly gulps it up. Just then a flash of light occurs in the sky and Grandpa Max's ship is on the ground. He steps out and tells the team that there is trouble. He takes them into his ship and tells them all about the sudden Null Void rampaging and then opens up a teleporter inside the ship. he then teleports the entire ship into the Null Void. They are flying above the last rampage site which is all on fire with stains of battle filling the air and ground. The ship lands on the ground nearby but a bunch of Null Void prisoners confront them surprisingly. Ben runs at them along with Kevin and Gwen and he turns into Rath and begins fighting them off. Kevin begins knocking down a few while Gwen is helping Kevin. Gwen tries to block some of the prisoners but they knock down her shields and throw Kevin and her into the air. Rath sees them flying into the air and gets very angry. He begins pounching and beating every prisoner in sight that is attcking him. Max tells Ben to calm down and he turns back. Just then another group of prisoners come but this time there are a large number of them. They all begin throwing stuff around and trashing up the site. Gwen and Kevin come down safely and they see the rioters fighting. Ben turns into Four Arms fed up and throws prisoners everywhere. He attacks them and throws them but their are too much for the team to handle. They all retreat to Max's old hideout but the prisoners soon catch up with explosives. They all throw them around and at the hideout and then they all explode with a huge bang and explosion. Gwen, Kevin, and Max all get flung high into the air and land defeated and injured. Four Arms is crouching down at the fire with smoke and dust swirling around him. He gets extremely angery and tells everyone to stop fighting "or else!!" The prisoners all look at each other and shout "NO!" and all runs at him. The team all retreat away and back to Max's ship. Ben turns into Diamondhead and tries to shoot diamonds at them and block the prisoners from attacking/following them. The team gets into the ship and teleport away, leaving the prisoners yelling and shouting. Ben looks outside the ship's window and down at the gone background and then sits down. "Oh man. Now they won't stop rioting," said Ben. "They will eventually," said Gwen. The ship flies away into the sky. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson Villains *Null Void Prisoners Aliens Used *Rath *Four Arms *Diamondhead Trivia *The Null Void re-appears in this episode and looks vaguely different. *It is confirmed that the rioting will go on until the Null Void Revolution begins. *It appears that Four Arms is a little bit stronger than Ben thinks. *Grandpa Max re-appears in this episode but hardly has any lines.